Holsters are generally designed to offer protection to the handgun, secure its retention, and provide ready access to it. The need for ready access is often at odds with the need for security and protection, so the user must consider the individual's needs. If the shape of the holster and materials are chosen to optimize the retention of the handgun, the ability to quickly and smoothly retrieve it may be difficult. Choosing the right balance can be very important, especially in the case of a defensive weapon holster, where failure to access the weapon quickly or damage or loss of the weapon due to insufficient retention or protection could result in serious injury or death to the user.
Holsters are generally designed to be used with one hand, allowing the handgun to be removed and/or replaced with the same hand. To be able to return the handgun to its holster one-handed, the holster must be made from stiff material that holds its shape so that the holster won't collapse when the object is no longer inside to give it support.
Holsters are generally attached to a person's belt or waistband, clipped to another article of clothing or are attached to a strap, which in turn is worn around a person's body where it is immediately accessible. Holsters are generally worn in a location where they can be readily accessible. Common locations are: at the waist (outside (OWB) or inside (IWB) the waistband), behind the back (small of back (SOB)), at the ankle, at the chest (in an elastic belly band or shoulder holster), or on the upper thigh. Furthermore, holsters may be worn in either a left- or right-hand position.
As carry and concealed carry have become more popular in the general public, there has come a need for better performing holsters that provide many of the previously mentioned features in a single package. Furthermore, holsters have been designed for optimal performance on a specific model as each type and model of handgun varies in size, shape and location of key components, such as the trigger, length of the barrel and other features. Concealed holsters, even those touted as being “universal”, usually accommodate only a limited range of weapons without purchasing additional adapters or complete holsters for weapon styles, designs, carry mode, or angle-of-carry. Holsters that attempt to provide security of the handgun while allowing quick access for a variety of types or models end up compromising on one or more performance objectives while still only accommodating a select few models.
It is therefore a present need for a holster that can secure a handgun and provide ready access, and furthermore, a need for a holster that can accommodate ambidextrous use and a wide variety of types and models of handguns and other carried items, as well as allow for a variety of carry modes and position preferences of the user.